Cada viernes
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Cada viernes Ron se despide de su amiga en la sala común y vuelve recién a altas horas de la noche. Una cosa es obvia para Hermione su amigo ha mejorado bastante en pociones. Slash.


**Cada viernes**

**Resumen:** Cada viernes Ron se despide de su amiga en la sala común y vuelve recién a altas horas de la noche. A la suspicaz Hermione no se le escapa el hecho de que siempre se marcha con una tremenda sonrisa en el rostro pero el pelirrojo siempre se guarda los detalles para sí mismo. Sólo tiene en claro una cosa; su amigo ha mejorado bastante en pociones desde entonces.

-¿Ron?-pregunto dubitativa Hermione acercándose a su amigo pelirrojo.

Ron alzo la vista desde su trabajo a medio terminar de Transformaciones y le dirigió una mirada irritada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ron, no se suponía que deberías haber ido a tu cita hace diez minutos?

Ahí consiguió despertar la alarma del muchacho.

-¿Qué?- de una rápida ojeada reviso la hora en su reloj pulsera de segunda mano, y comprobó lo que Hermione le decía. ¡Llegaba tarde!-. ¡Diablos!- ¡él odiaba que llegara tarde! Rápidamente comenzó a levantarse de la mesita en la sala común-. Hermione, ¿te importaría guardarme mis cosas, por favor?

-En lo absoluto-contestó la chica.

Ron se paso la mano por el cabello, esperando que no se le viera tan espantoso como temía.

-¿Cómo luzco?

-Como un león salido de una batalla campal.

-¿Qué?-chilló Ron, abriendo los ojos con terror. Su pareja odiaba que anduviera desarreglado.

La castaña le sonrió, divertida por su nerviosismo. Siempre le entretenía verlo perder la compostura momentos antes de irse a su cita semanal. Dado que el pelirrojo se divertía de lo lindo cada vez que ella iba a verse con su novio, Dean Thomas, le parecía que era una buena forma de vengarse.

-Era una broma- repuso la bruja, conteniéndose una risita-. Estás bien.

El pelirrojo le frunció el ceño, enojado.

-Eso no tiene ninguna gracia, Hermione.

"Exagerado" era la respuesta sagaz que habría preferido decir la castaña, no obstante prefirió ahorrarle el disgusto a su ya azorado compañero. Desde que él había empezado a salir cada viernes a la misma hora, cerca de esas horas, no estaba de un humor muy accesible que digamos. No tenía idea de quién era el responsable de que sus neuronas se dispararan de tal manera, pero no le cabía duda de que era alguien bastante exigente y, que si no llegaba a tiempo, Ron regresaba apenas media hora después con cara de tragedia excesiva.

A veces no estaba segura de si la situación era de risa o de pena. Aunque en muchas ocasiones se inclinaba más por lo primero.

-Será mejor que te apresures-dijo en tono apaciguador, aun sonriendo-, o él se podría disgustar.

Las palabras mágicas, como esperaba, surtieron su efecto. Ron inmediatamente abandono todo color facial y, en menos de lo que uno tarda en decir "Adiós" el muchacho ya se había lanzado como rayo hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda dejando tras de si una nube de polvo que le revolvió los cabellos.

HR 

Ron bajo por las escaleras de tres en tres, apenas cuidando de no tropezarse, mientras rogaba en su fuero interno porque su pareja aun no estuviera dispuesto a fulminarlo al verlo. Se sostuvo de una antorcha al cruzar una esquina y no vio a la figura rubia que iba en su misma dirección.

Se terminaron chocando y ambos jóvenes terminaron en el piso, soltando palabrotas poco recomendables para menores.

Ron todavía no se había repuesto del impacto cuando escucho una voz demasiado familiar, arrastrando una única palabra igual a una verdadera serpiente, valga la redundancia.

-Weasley…

Rayos.

-Malfoy- respondió Ron, en el mismo tono de tedio, levantándose de su sitio.

Se acerco al otro joven y le ofreció su mano. Draco elevo la vista hacia él e, ignorando su gesto, se elevo por si mismo con toda la dignidad que sólo su apellido podía dar. Ron ni siquiera quiso arrojar un sarcasmo y simplemente lo vio con una ceja enarcada mientras el muchacho se alisaba la túnica. Sin importar cuanto hubiera ayudado la familia Malfoy en la última batalla con Voldemort, había asperezas que nunca terminaban de limarse. Había que admitir que la relación de ambas familias había mejorado considerablemente desde entonces, pero eso no significaba bajo ninguna circunstancia que se tratarían de buenas.

-Supongo que te diriges a verlo ahora- comento Draco, sin disimular su desagrado. Tenia clara noción de hacia donde se dirigía el pelirrojo y, a pesar de que reconocía que ese no era asunto suyo, no podía evitar un estremecimiento al imaginar al par de tortolitos juntos. Él consideraba que de seguro podría haber vivido muy feliz en la tierra de la ignorancia, sin enterarse de "eso".

-Sí-musitó Ron, enrojeciendo de orejas. Nunca se acostumbraría al hecho de que el rubio estuviera al tanto de sus relaciones.

-Pues entonces, apúrate. Estuvo evaluando a los chicos de segundo esta mañana y no quedo muy satisfecho.

Rayos, rayos.

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Sabes si está…?

-¿Disponible, rojito?- termino el rubio, despectivo-. Por supuesto que lo está, los viernes se asegura de estar pendiente especialmente para ti.

Triple rayos.

Ron ya empezaba a sentirse incomodo. Existían momentos, como ese, en los que creía que Malfoy estaba celoso con la relación que llevaba con alguien antes tan unido a él, pero precisamente porque nunca conseguía concretarlo es porque no le agradaba hablar de él con el Slytherin. Especialmente porque a juzgar por la nota de desprecio al final de la frase, dedujo que Malfoy había sido despechado una vez mas para su llegada.

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos mas tarde- se despidió Malfoy, continuando su camino sin dedicarle otra mirada.

-Adiós-dijo Ron y volteo para cerciorarse de la desaparición del chico al doblar una esquina. Entonces, retomo su corrida con la túnica revoleándole por detrás.

Finalmente, apenas con aliento, una mano en el pecho y el corazón acelerado, Ron llego jadeando hasta la puerta de madera de caoba lustrada. Tomando una ultima bocanada de aire y enderezándose, el muchacho levanto un puño listo a anunciar su presencia, pero entonces la puerta se abrió, antes de poder tocarla.

Dos ojos negros y penetrantes aparecieron, fulminándolo molesto. El ceño infaltable ceño fruncido también fue parte de su recibimiento.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios tardaste tanto?-pregunto Severus Snape, su voz convertida en un susurro sin dejar de sonar como un potente reclamo.

-Lo lamento-dijo Ron en una exhalación, todavía algo agitado-. Me distraje con la tarea de Transformaciones y no me di cuenta de la hora hasta que Hermione me aviso.

El hombre bufo con impaciencia

-Entra de una vez antes de que alguien te vea- indico, irritado, haciéndose a un lado de la puerta para darle el paso libre.

"Me alegro que estés bien, me tenias preocupado" era mucho pedir, ¿no?

Ron suspiro, tratando de no girar los ojos, y se adentro en el cuarto individual de su profesor de Pociones. A su espalda oyó el inconfundible sonido de la puerta cerrarse con seguro y luego el toque de la varita contra la superficie para confirmar el encierro.

Ron se permitió una vez mas recorrer el cuarto con la vista, aun asombrado del estilo de vida del oscuro profesor. La primera vez que había tenido la entrada permitida a ese lugar había creído que se encontraría con un montón de cosas góticas y escalofriantes colgadas de las paredes pintadas de negro, con un gran ataúd en el centro como único lecho. Incluso ver una o dos cabezas encogidas (quizás de algunos alumnos desobedientes) no le habría sorprendido tanto como la realidad del panorama.

Una pared, por ejemplo, tenia pinturas de bellos paisajes del campo, todos representados en el momento del crepúsculo, rodeados de arboledas altas y densas que creaban sombras que caían como un manto protector sobre las pequeñas viviendas de colores pálidas con techos de paja y el pequeño establo donde, si no uno se acercaba lo suficiente, se veía a los animales dormitar tranquilamente. A un costado de ellos, la puerta que llevaba al baño y un gran armario antiguo. Otra pared estaba prácticamente tapizada de pilas y pilas de libros acomodados unos sobre otros, la mayoría sobre plantas que el hombre disfrutaba de combinar para idear nuevas pociones; también había unas cuantas hojas de pergaminos saliendo por entre sus hojas. En la pared anexa a esta, estaba la única ventana del sitio, enmarcada por unos suaves cortinajes de tela transparente grises y bajo ésta, el escritorio de madera de roble con una silla del mismo material a un lado. Había un tintero lleno a rebosar y a su lado se hallaba una bella pluma de cuervo que parecía ser morada si se la daba a contraluz.

Finalmente la cama, a la cual el muchacho se dirigió con parsimonia, estaba cubierta por unas sabanas verdes perfectamente arreglada. Se dejo caer con cansancio sobre ella y aspiro el aroma de su habitual ocupante que aun se mantenía, una suave combinación de romero y algo que le parecía era carbón. En otras circunstancias quizás habría encontrado a la fragancia poco atractiva pero en esos momentos le parecía sencillamente irresistible. Oliendo el rico olor, y no oyendo mas reproches, el muchacho relajo sus músculos. Lo cual no fue una buena idea porque entonces se percato del dolor de espalda que supone estar escribiendo una tontería sobre los animagos durante más de 4 horas y se le escapo un gemido de los labios.

Casi al instante sintió como unas manos fuertes y firmes comenzaban a masajear sus hombros.

-Gracias-murmuró, sonriendo con gusto.

-Sabes que no me molesta que quieras aplicarte en tus materias-dijo Severus suavizando su dejo, como sólo hacía con él-, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de incumplir con nuestras condiciones.

-Lo sé-contestó el chico abandonando su sonrisa.

"Nuestras condiciones"…desconocía el motivo pero odiaba que los llamara así, aunque lo cierto es que eso era. Ninguno podía permitir que nadie supiera de su relación porque las consecuencias sobrepasarían sus límites. A Severus lo acusarían de pederasta y de seguro lo despedirían; a pesar de que se vivía quejando de la incompetencia de sus estudiantes a diario, Ron sabía que terminaría extrañando a horrores aterrorizar a los niños inocentes con una sola mirada y silenciar todo un salón valiéndose de su presencia. Casi tanto como Ron extrañaría el contacto de su piel sobre la suya, su voz áspera y grave, de tono sensual, incluso añoraría el humor agrio que tenía enfrente de otras personas. Draco era uno de los enterados sólo porque su padrino sabía en que lo descubriría tarde o temprano por si mismo, por ser una de las pocas personas que verdaderamente lo conocía, y confiaba en su silencio y buen juicio. A pesar de que el rubio no se lo había tomado con mucha alegría había guardado discreción por el momento.

"Tú sabrás en que te metes, padrino" había dicho cruzándose de brazos y con expresión de desagrado.

Hermione había descubierto hace tiempo que su amigo tenia pareja pero no imaginaba ni de lejos de quien se trataba. Y Ron no tenia intención de revelárselo pronto. Como mínimo, imaginaba que le daría un infarto, si es que no se quedaba primero muda después de poner la alarma en el cielo.

Nuevamente se puso a pensar en su amigo moreno. ¿Él habría aceptado su relación con el murciélago grasiento? ¿O se lo habría reprochado, vuelto el rostro y puesto fin a su amistad? Bueno, él sabía que había tenido sus momentos a escondidas con Malfoy aunque nunca hubo una confirmación. Tal vez lo habría entendido.

Las manos de Severus siguieron masajeándole a través de la tela de la túnica, bajando y subiendo por su espalda, apretando en el punto exacto o estirando el músculo correcto. Sus habilidades manuales asombraban al joven. Era como si el hombre se pusiera en su mismo lugar y padeciera sus mismas molestias, una sensación de empata lo llenaba. Lentamente, sin dejar de presionar, una de aquellas palmas comenzó a subir por su columna hasta llegar a su nuca y revolvió los cabellos rojos con una ternura que lo derretía. Desde que lo había conocido jamás hubiera creído que ese toque tan calido y atento pudiera salir de él. La otra palma se movió hacia el costado izquierdo de su cadera, aliviando un malestar que el pelirrojo llevaba desde el último partido de Quidditch.

De improviso, lo hizo darse la vuelta en el lecho y se apoderó de sus labios, todavía sosteniéndolo por la cabeza. Ron sonrió y levantó los brazos para estrecharse al cuello de su amado, permitiendo gozoso la invasión a su boca. La lengua que lo exploraba era pasional pero a la vez moderada, podía erigirse como dominante sin mostrarse violento; era imposible no rendirse ante besos como aquel. Esos labios que no había tocado otros desde hace demasiado tiempo no se habían olvidado de cómo complacer.

Severus acaricio su cadera en pequeños círculos y se separo unos milímetros del muchacho, mirándole con aquellos pozos negros tan profundos. A Ron le encantó comprobar el brillo que había ahí; el mismo que era tan celosamente guardado estaba siendo revelado a su persona. Sólo a él le miraba así…de acuerdo, quizás algo parecido pasaba con Malfoy pero esperaba que no con los mismos pensamientos.

-Sabes que te amo, ¿no?-pregunto, su aliento produciéndole las cosquillas deliciosas.

Ron sonrió, acariciando los pelos negros. El tacto resultaba suave y sedoso, en cuanto no se mantenía cerca de vapores dañinos.

-Por supuesto-respondió besando su nariz aguileña- Y yo también a ti.

Severus le dirigió una sonrisa.

Al pelirrojo le parecía la visión más hermosa de todas. No porque fuera carente de malicia o el sarcasmo habituales, sino porque era única.

Sólo aparecía pocas veces, cada viernes.

HR 

Vale, lo admito, no es el mejor final del mundo. Al principio yo quería agregar un lemon pero al final no me salio, por mas que me exprimí los sesos.

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
